


Nothing will catch you.

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, Homura wonders what keeps her going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing will catch you.

Homura wished that nothing could catch them. Nothing could catch  _her_ , because she could just go back and reset time as if nothing happened. But in every timeline she lived through, something always caught Madoka.

One day, she hoped that they could both escape. Or even just Madoka alone. That would be worth it, if she could save Madoka’s life. Everything would be worth it if there was one timeline in which Madoka lived, and that was the only thing that kept Homura going. 

—-

When the timelines came to an end, Homura wondered whether she had achieved her goal. Things were so different now, and Madoka was gone.

But nothing could catch her.


End file.
